Hayiley Potter
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Hayiley Potter tells the story of how she tried to help Harry durring his third year. As well as explain how she survived Voldemort.


My name is Hailey Potter, I'm the Potter that everyone always forgets about. I`m not the ones sacrificed their lives or the chosen one, but I did what I could to help my brother throughout his journey (even though the story books don't claim so.). Even when he didn't want my help I forced myself to help him anyways. Here is my 100 percent true story.

It was about 4 months after Dumbledore told us Voldemort was after Harry. I was 10 years old, I had long wavy auburn hair, brown eyes and pale skin. I heard a crash from the living room and then spells being yelled.

"Rectosketo!"My father yelled.

"Rablimus Phinleus" Another voice yelled.

I crept down the stairs, scaried of what I may see. As I looked over the railing I saw a man in a black cloak. He had pale white skin, blue eyes, no hair and no nose. He fought my father. Somehow I just knew it was Voldemort. But I just frozen I couldn't get myself to move.

"Exle Reptoso!" Dad yelled.

"Stuplfly!" Voldemort said. "Alus beluto"

All of a sudden my dad flew into the wall. Voldemort ran over to him and pined against the wall, he had his wand pointed at him.

"Your precious son, will never live to see another day." Voldemort told my father. "He will be dead before he is even able to walk, and you will be to blame for you couldn't protect him."

I was in a manger panic at this point, and then the words just came out.

"Don't!" I yelled.

Voldemort looked over to me.

"Well well well who do we have here? Miss. Hailey Potter I presume." He said.

I could not say a word.

"Hailey go back upstairs!" my dad yelled at me. I started to run back up but then I felt something grab my shirt collar, it was Voldemort. A bunch of death eaters came in to the house to keep back my dad. They had there wands ready to shoot if my dad made even the slightest of movements. Voldemort brought me down the stairs and into the living room. He walked toward my father.

"You have a choose. Tell me where your son is or I will kill her, make any move to save her and me and my death eaters kill the three of you." Voldemort told my father.

My heart sank, I wasn't sure what my father he was going to do. But I was very scaried.

"This isn't fair! She`s no threat to you, she`s just a kid." My dad protested.

"Make your choice, Potter."

My dad very quickly took out his wand.

"Emit ezeerf!" he said as he made a circular motion with his wand. Suddenly time went slow. Everyone moved slower expect my dad. My dad looked at his watch. Then knowing the spell had an hour time limit my dad, ran over to me and released me from Voldemort's grip. He picked me up and carried outside and put me in the back seat of the flying car. We drove for miles until we got to my uncle`s house, Remus Lupin.

My father took me in his arms and ran to the door of Remus`s house. He banged on the door like mad man.

"James? What are you doing here so late? And what happened to-"Remus asked.

"Voldemort came and he wants to kill Harry. " James replied. "I cast a spell to slow him down for now. But I need to go back and stop him before he gets to Harry or Lily. You need to watch Hailey for me."

"But-but- I don't know anything about kids."

"There easy just feed them, entertain them, eventually bath them and your fine. Please I need your help."

"What if you don't come back? What about my condition I can't raise a child if I ever time there`s a full moon I-"

"Just take your damn potion, Remus! I've been telling you this since we were in school!" my dad yelled.

My father pushed Remus out of the way and placed me on his couch. My father UN did the spell on me. He then checked his watch and headed to the door.

"Dad, don't leave me!" I told him as tears streamed down my cheeks.

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Sweetie I have to your brother and mother need me."

"Then let me come with you!"

"No you need to stay here where you are safe. I love you very much and I want you to live." He went outside, I followed him out, and Remus followed me.

"dad! You cant leave me!" I shouted as I caught up to my dad. I started to cry again.

He kneeled down infront of me and hugged me.

"Hayiley, please understand i`m doing this for your own good." He told me. " I need you to stay here with Remus."

That was the last thing he ever said to me.


End file.
